


Suspicious packages

by Marine226



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Steve McGarrett, First Kiss, First Time, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shy Steve McGarrett, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marine226/pseuds/Marine226
Summary: Steve finds a package in Danny's kitchen, Danny explains the contents.





	1. Chapter 1

Danny stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in his towel. He stood for a moment and basked in the feeling of being clean, and comfortable, and having the rest of the day ahead of him to do whatever he liked. Well, it was more like afternoon, but same same. The joys of closing a case early on a Friday. 

“Hey Danno, you got a package!” Steve’s voice filtered through the steam in the bathroom. 

Danny frowned, he hadn’t heard Steve come into the apartment. He grumbled and wrapped the towel around his waist, hoping to all and any of the gods that they didn’t have another case already. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw Steve leaning against the kitchen bench.

“You know, most people would’ve knocked, or at least announced their presence before breaking and entering” Danny told him

“I didn’t break and enter. And I did knock, then I came in and said ‘Hunny, I’m home’” Steve argued distractedly, then pointed to the box on the breakfast bar, “What’s this?”

“You said ‘Hunny, I’m home’?” Danny asked with a frown, as he stood on the other side of the counter.

“Yeah, called it out, but you were in the shower” Steve responded, then read off a card he’d picked up, “You’re package says ‘_Danny, a few choice items to prepare yourself for my arrival (01-03 Oct). Think of me when you use them. Love Tinkerbell xxx_’. Who’s Tinkerbell?”

Danny closed his eyes for a moment with resignation, sometimes he wished his partner wasn’t such a nozy Nelly. The man had probably already rifled through the rest of the package, after all the note had been at the top. He opened his eyes and crossed his arms, “I met Tinkerbell a few years ago – fancy dress party”

Steve nodded and leant against the counter, “You’ve never spoken about her….or him”

Danny sighed, well at least that cat was out of that particular bag. He nodded, “Yeah, Tinkerbell is Brian”

“Brian?” Steve asked, “Okay”

“Yeah, he’s a good guy” Danny responded, then put his hands on his hips, “What’re you doing here?”

Steve pursed his lips for a moment, before replying by gesturing to the 6-pack on the counter next to the package, “Thought you might like a beer”

Danny sighed, “And what? You saw the package on the counter and thought you’d take a look? What’s the matter with you?”

Steve looked ashamed for a moment, a fleeting moment, then he frowned and admitted, “I don’t get what half the things in this box are”

Danny frowned, “What do you mean?”

Steve bit back a laugh, then opened the box and looked inside. The look on his face was almost akin to amazement. Then he stopped and glanced at Danny, and asked, but it was more of a statement, “You didn’t look through the box?”

“I’m sorry, I get back from work after the week from hell – and no thanks to you, I might add! So yeah, I decided that this stupid thing could wait until after I had a shower!” Danny exclaimed, then grabbed two beers from the six-pack, giving one to Steve, then opening his own. “Okay, what’s in there?” he finally asked, after taking a long swig of his beer.

An indescribable look passed Steve’s face before he pulled out the first item. It had a big O ring, followed by two smaller rings, separated by a bit of a chain. “This goes over your cock and balls” Steve stated, but it was a question.

Danny nodded, “Yeah. It’s a cock ring, it prevents you from coming”

“Why?” Steve asked. 

Danny was ready to give the other man a piece of his mind, but stopped in his tracks when he noticed the look on Steve’s face. It wasn’t one of hostility, or amusement, just open curiosity. It made Danny wonder… “Mainly it’s a dominance thing – as in BDSM. But I’ve had some amazing orgasms after having used one of those”

Steve frowned, he clearly wasn’t sure about that. Danny thought he was going to ignore it and just move on to the next item, but then he commented, “I’ve had amazing orgasms without the whole denial thing”

Danny grinned, “I think it’s something you have to experience to understand. What’s next?”

Steve’s frown deepened, but he shook himself out of it and pulled out a set of velvet cuffs. He raised an eyebrow at Danny, “You like being restrained?”

Danny shrugged, “Something to be said to have someone else totally in control of you – that said, you’d think I’d get enough of that at work”

Steve snorted, then pulled out the next items. He didn’t comment as he pulled out a few tubes of lube and a couple of packets of condoms. Next he pulled out a small device that looked like a tampon. Both men frowned at the item, before Danny realised what it was, “Oh, there should be a remote”

“A remote?” Steve asked, his eyebrows climbing to meet his hairline. Then he started rifling through the package again.

“It’s a vibrator – a small vibrator. I didn’t think they had these for men” Danny explained.

Eventually Steve pulled out another small item, “It has a plus and minus” he said, then pressed one of them. The tampon-shaped item started vibrating in his other hand. Steve chuckled and turned it off, “I don’t think you need to explain this one to me”

Danny laughed, then gestured to the package, “Anything else?”

Steve chuckled, then pulled out the next item. It was shaped like a cork stopper, but was bigger and not suited to be anywhere near wine. “Butt plug?” Steve asked.

“Yeah. It can be used as a tool for dominance. It can also be used after a guy has ejaculated up your ass, to keep the cum there. Or – and what I’d think about using it for – to get yourself prepared before you might have sex” Danny explained.

Steve nodded, but Danny could tell he had more questions. He waited, but Steve just moved onto the next item. Steve’s eyes grew as big as saucers as he pulled out the next item, which was a gigantic penis. Danny could tell that Steve took a moment to mentally compare himself to the gigantic penis, before he flipped a switch and watched as the penis started rotating.

Danny snorted, “Questions?”

Steve blinked and turned it off, but he couldn’t take his eyes off it. Steve frowned, then finally asked with a simple word, “How?”

“Carefully. Slowly” Danny responded, “And with much preparation”

Steve bit his lip, then looked back into the box. He frowned and looked back at Danny, “Okay, explain” 

“Explain what?” Danny asked, confused. Which part did the man want him to explain? All of the sex toys – again? 

“The preparation” Steve answered, “You’ve mentioned it twice”

Danny raised his eyebrows, then decided to tackle the elephant in the room head on, “I could explain it to you…. Or I could show you?”

The invitation floated between the two men for what seemed like an eternity. Then Steve cleared his throat and asked, “When you say you could show me…?”

Danny grinned, “Follow me, babe, bring the toys”


	2. Chapter 2

Steve entered Danny’s bedroom nervously, an emotion Danny hadn’t seen on the other man’s face before. He held the box out to Danny, but clearly didn’t know what to do with his hands afterwards – he shoved them into his pockets, then put them on his hips, then opted for crossing his arms in-front of his chest.

“Steve babe, relax” Danny told him, putting the box on the bedside table, “Nothing to worry about here”

Steve nodded, but still looked like he was about to go into combat – although that was a bad analogy, the man probably loved that – maybe it was more the expression he wore before something like a court martial or one of the Governor’s meetings. 

Danny grinned to himself and stepped up close to Steve, but as their lips were about to touch, Steve took a step back, “What about Tinkerbell?”

Danny sighed, “Tinkerbell and I have an arrangement. He lives in Jersey. Whenever we’re both in the same state, we try to catch up; but if either one of us are seeing someone else, the catch-up will be drinks only”

“How do you know if either of you are seeing someone else?” Steve asked.

Danny snorted, “Like other normal human beings, we communicate that via text or god-forbid we call the other. In fact, it’s as easy as this, you ready?”

Steve frowned, “Ready for what?”. He asked, watching as Danny dug his phone out of his pants – the ones that were discarded in a heap on the bed.

“Hey Tinkerbell, someone came up. Looking forward to seeing you again soon x” Danny read aloud.

“You didn’t just send that” Steve stated.

“Actually I did” Danny responded, throwing the phone in the direction of the bed-side table. It missed.

“What happens if – wait, ‘someone’ came up?” Steve asked.

“I was proving a point. Tinkerbell and I aren’t serious, he gets it” Danny told him.

“He sent you sex toys!” Steve exclaimed.

“I send him sex toys too!” Danny exclaimed, “It doesn’t mean anything!”

“Who is ‘someone’, Danno? Are you seeing someone?” Steve asked.

“I was hoping to see you” Danny responded, then decided to go all in and dropped his towel, which showed how aroused this whole conversation was making him.

Steve gulped and closed the gap between them, “Danny”

Danny grinned and captured his mouth. He opened his mouth and let Steve’s tongue inside as the man finally remembered at least part of what he needed to do. Then Steve’s hands were all over him like a man starved of touch.

Steve pushed them both onto the bed and began caressing every inch of Danny’s body. He licked, kissed, touched, massaged and sucked until Danny was falling apart at the seams. Danny bucked his hips into the air, then captured one of Steve’s roaming hands and guided it down to his aching, leaking cock.

Danny started stroking their hands up and down, watching Steve’s face intently as Steve’s eyes met his. Steve panted in time with Danny, thrusting himself against Danny’s thigh. Then he said what Danny had suspected all along.

“Danny, I’ve never done this before” Steve panted, his face suddenly hidden as he rested his forehead against Danny’s shoulder.

“I know” Danny responded, making Steve lift his head up and stare at him. “A tip for young players, you’re wearing too many clothes” Danny whispered.

The side of Steve’s mouth curved up, then he shucked his clothes before Danny could blink, and here he thought that Navy men were all organised and liked to fold their clothes neatly. 

Steve started kissing down Danny’s chest until he got to Danny’s pubic hair. Then he stared at Danny’s cock, watching as his hand, in combination with Danny’s, ran up and down his cock. He catalogued everything about the experience, then leaned forward and licked the tip of Danny’s cock, slowing down their conjoined hands. 

He looked up at Danny’s face and saw the open want there. Keeping his eyes locked with Danny’s, he dipped his head down again, this time licking up the shaft, then engulfed the head and tried to take as much of it as he could. He did that twice before his gag reflex kicked in and he had to pull himself off. He glanced up at Danny’s face again and was surprised that Danny didn’t look disappointed.

“Sorry” Steve found himself saying.

“For what?” Danny asked, huskily, “That was amazing”

Steve grinned, then rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t know what to do next”

“Come here” Danny commanded.

Steve crawled up Danny’s body, and found Danny captured his mouth in another kiss when they were aligned again. Then Danny took hold of both of their cocks and started stroking them, “Show me how fast you like it”

Steve frowned for a moment, then took control of their cocks, stroking them in time with what felt good, and what felt like a good rhythm. He clashed his lips into Danny’s and pushed his tongue into his mouth. 

They eventually parted for air, and Danny took the opportunity to ask, “You happy like this? Or do you want the lesson to begin?”

Steve paused for a moment, his hand coming to a stand-still as he processed the question. He frowned for a moment, then resumed the activities and responding, “I want… I want more”

Danny grinned, then asked, “Do you want to be on top, or on the bottom?”

Steve looked into Danny’s eyes as he considered, but there was only one real answer, “The bottom”

“Okay” Danny answered, then captured his mouth in an almost bruising kiss. Afterwards, he got up a bit and said, “Okay, we need to change positions. The best, easiest way for this to happen is doggy style, you need to get on all fours”

Steve took a long breath, then did as he was asked. As he felt Danny take place behind him, he quickly grabbed Danny’s thigh, and reminded him, “Danny, I haven’t done this before”

Danny frowned, “It’s okay, I’ll go slowly. I’ll walk you through it” he assured. He wondered what was going through his partner’s head, as he noticed that Steve’s fingernails had dug into his flesh so deep that he’d probably have bruises there tomorrow.

“Tell me before you do it” Steve told him.

Danny nodded, “Okay, and tell me if you want me to slow down, or stop”

Steve nodded, then withdrew his hand, “Okay”

“Okay” Danny said, “First I’m going to lube you up, then I’ll start with inserting a finger”

Steve nodded, but didn’t say anything. Danny dribbled the lube over Steve lower back and over his crack, then started massaging it in with his finger. He flicked his finger over Steve’s hole, frowning when Steve clenched his cheeks together.

“You okay babe?” Danny asked.

“Yeah” Steve said breathlessly, “Just excited”

Danny pursed his lips together, alarm bells starting to go off in his head. That wasn’t exactly an excited response. Steve unclenched his cheeks, but clearly didn’t become any less tense. Danny reached around and started stroking Steve’s cock, Steve started to relax and started pushing himself into Danny's hand. Without taking his hand off Steve’s cock, Danny dipped his other hand and started playing with Steve’s hole. This time he got the tip of his finger inside, before Steve clenched his ass around him again.

“Wait, stop, just wait” Steve said breathlessly.

“What’s going on babe?” Danny asked.

“Can we do this face-to-face?” Steve asked, “I’d rather see your ugly mug when we do this”

Danny frowned, but didn’t ask the question he wanted to ask. “Of course, babe. Turn over” he told him.

Steve turned onto his back and spread his legs for Danny. He grinned as Danny settled between his legs, “Much better, now I can see you”

Danny grinned, then put his mouth over Steve’s cock and started sucking. At the same time, his finger started flicking over Steve’s hole, and whilst initially Steve clenched up, he finally relaxed and let Danny’s finger in. 

Danny continued licking and sucking Steve’s cock as he added another finger. As his fingers pumped in and out of Steve’s hole, he leant up Steve’s body and kissed the man. They panted into each other’s air for a moment, then Danny asked, “Do you think you’re ready for another finger?”

Steve clenched momentarily, then relaxed, “Yeah”

Danny grinned, then stopped when he saw a moment of panic go over Steve’s face, “What? What’s the matter?”

“You’re not putting that gigantic vibrating dick into me, are you?” Steve asked.

Danny couldn’t help but chuckle, “No babe, you’re getting 100% Danno tonight”

Steve grinned, “Oh, that’s good. That’s what I want”

Danny mirrored his grin, then added another finger. Again, Steve momentarily clenched everything up, before glancing at Danny’s face and relaxing it all again. It made Danny wonder, but first, he had something more pressing to think about. 

Danny pumped his fingers in and out of Steve’s body, taking great pleasure in the look on Steve’s face. Danny wasn’t going to last long at this rate, but that was hardly the point. This was all about Steve.

“Babe, can I show you how this works?” Danny asked, holding up the cock ring, “Believe me, it’ll be worth it”

Steve frowned at Danny, then bit his lip, “Yeah, okay”

Danny grinned and quickly fit it on Steve’s cock, stroking it until it was rock hard and leaking, “Now babe, this’ll only come off when I want it to come off”

“What does that mean?” Steve asked.

“It means I’m coming first” Danny responded cryptically, “But I need you to give me a safe word, because if this is too much for you, I want to know ASAP”

“How about ‘Stop’?” Steve asked with a frown.

Danny chuckled, “Okay, that works. You say ‘Stop’, everything stops and this thing comes off”

Steve nodded, “I can live with that”

“Okay, I’m going to remove my fingers and replace them with my dick” Danny told him.

“Okay” Steve answered, then watched as Danny took his fingers out of his ass and lined up, “Wait!”

“What?!” Danny asked in a panic.

“Condom?” Steve asked.

Danny sighed in relief, “Already on”

Steve frowned but glanced at where Danny had indicated and saw the thin rubber ring around Danny’s cock. He took a long breath out and put his head down on the pillow, “Sorry”

“Don’t be” Danny responded, “I remember my first time, you’re doing miles better than me”

“Yeah, but you were, what? 20?” Steve asked

“16” Danny replied, “It was a disaster”

Steve chuckled, then lifted his head and watched as Danny came closer, “I’m ready Danny”

Danny continued watching Steve’s face as he lined himself up and slowly, slowly pushed in. Once he was fully seated, he leant forward and thrust his tongue into Steve’s mouth. Steve’s tongue duelled with his own, struggling for dominance. It would be interesting to see who would be the dominant one in bed once Steve got his confidence back when it came to being in bed with another man.

Danny started thrusting and knew immediately he wouldn’t take long. He could tell from the look on Steve’s face that he wasn’t the only one either. Danny increased the pace, almost mesmorised by the sight of his cock disappearing into Steve’s ass, then reappearing – all slick and red and ready to burst – then disappearing again.

Danny grabbed hold of Steve’s hips and started hammering into him. As he felt his orgasm approach, he panted into Steve’s neck, biting down on the skin until he was sure it would leave a mark. Once he was satisfied that he’d left a mark – below the collar – he felt his hips jerk and finally he was coming. He rode out the climax, feeling totally spent. But this wasn’t over yet.

Finally, he pulled himself out of Steve’s hole and thrust his tongue into Steve’s mouth. Steve grabbed his head and took control of the kiss, his tongue caressing Danny’s. At the same time, Steve was thrusting against Danny’s thigh, hoping to get some relief. 

Danny grinned and pulled away from Steve’s mouth. He tweaked one of Steve’s nipples and was satisfied when Steve groaned and thrust into the open air again. 

“Did you like that?” Danny asked.

“I saw starbursts” Steve responded, “That was my prostrate, right?”

Danny grinned, “Yeah. Clearly I was doing something wrong, you shouldn’t be in any condition to string a sentence together right now”

“Yeah, well I haven’t cum yet” Steve responded, reminding him by thrusting his big, red, angry, swollen, cock into Danny thigh.

“Oh, that?” Danny asked, “How would you feel if I said you couldn’t get that relieved until tomorrow?”

“My pistol is in my holster” Steve responded, glancing at the clothes where he’d de-robed, “And I’m not afraid to use it”

Danny chuckled, “I know you’re not”

Danny started stroking him, feeling amused when Steve’s dick twitched, clearly hoping for some relief. Then he bent over and started licking it, engulfing the head from time to time. In turn, Steve placed his hand on Danny’s head and started thrusting.

Danny pushed Steve’s hips down and started licking and sucking in earnest. But again, Steve began thrusting, using his hand to guide Danny’s mouth to his cock. Danny groaned, then pulled off Steve’s cock with a pop. 

“What did you stop for?” Steve asked.

Danny wordlessly picked up the velvet cuffs and attached them to Steve’s wrists, “You okay with this?”

“Danny?” Steve asked.

“Remember your safe word” Danny told him.

“Stop means stop” Steve responded stupidly.

Danny grinned and attached the velvet cuffs to a point above Steve’s head, “Exactly”

Once Steve’s wrists were secure, Danny began sucking and blowing Steve again. He sucked each of Steve’s balls, then licked up the shaft and engulfed the head. 

Steve began almost chanting Danny’s name, clearly out of his mind with need. Danny unclipped the cock ring and only had to put his mouth over Steve’s cock again before Steve was cuming down his throat. Danny tried to swallow it all, but failed, some of the cum dribbling down his chin and spilling on to the bed spread.

Steve shook with the after-effects, his whole-body pulsing as his cock tried to expel every ounce of semen that was ever made and would ever be made in his body.

“Danny” Steve whispered; his eyes already closed with exhaustion.

“Right here” Danny responded, but Steve was already asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final installment, I don't feel like it ended well, but I couldn't think of a better way to do it.

It was mid-afternoon before Danny had a chance to talk to Steve. They had a case - _Of course they had a case_, and Steve had been avoiding Danny like the plague. He’d teamed up with virtually everyone else on the team at various stages throughout the day, before Danny took charge.

_ “So we need to talk to the daughter again” Steve told the team, summarising what they’d just been talking about in so little words._

_ “I’ll do it” Danny volunteered, then before Steve could assign one of the others to come with him, he added, “Steve, why don’t you ride with me, get you out of this office, you’ve been cooped up in here all day” _

_ Steve gave him a sideways glance, before recovering, “Okay, Junior, Tani, can you check out the bank, I think they have someone on the inside. Lou – ” _

_ “Yeah, I know, back to our lab rats” Lou interrupted, sounding about as excited about it as Steve looked to be spending alone time with Danny. _

Danny watched Steve as the other man drove, wondering how long they’d have to wait if he waited for Steve to say something first. They’d probably die of old age before that happened. He was sure that the Navy had trained Steve in some Super-secret-ninja-SEAL way to never break first at a game of chicken.

“Are we going to talk about what happened?” Danny eventually asked.

Steve spared him a glance, before looking back out the windscreen, “About what?”

“Don’t ‘about what’ me, Steve. About how we had sex last night” Danny clarified.

Steve glanced at him again, something indecipherable flittering over his face, before he shifted his gaze back to the road. He shrugged, “It happens”

“What do you mean ‘it happens’?!” Danny exclaimed, “It doesn’t just happen, Steve, what the hell is the matter with you?”

“It’s just sex, Danny, I don’t know what the problem is! And yeah, sometimes it does just happen” Steve responded.

“What are you talking about? No, it doesn’t. There’s a bit more to it than that, Steve. It’s not like you can just say ‘whoops, I slipped and fell on your dick’, it doesn’t just happen!” Danny ranted, trying to get through Steve’s thick skull.

“What do you want from me, Danny? Huh? What do you want me to say?” Steve asked, flicking his eyes between the traffic and Danny.

“I want to know what’s going through that thick skull of yours at the moment!” Danny exclaimed, “I want to know what changed between last night, when we were both having fun, to whatever happened this morning! I mean, you had fun last night right? You enjoyed it?”

“What is this? Are you seeking gratification of a job well done? Is that why you’re hassling me? Do you want me to say ‘Well done, buddy, it was good for me too’?” Steve asked, then he thumped the steering wheel, “Goddamit Danny, this is why this was always a bad idea!”

“What are you talking about?!” Danny exclaimed, “You think this is about me wanting to know if I did a good job?! I KNOW I DID A GOOD JOB!!! You want to know how I know? You CAME – EVERYWHERE – AND THEN YOU PASSED OUT!!! THAT’S HOW I KNOW! I don’t need you to validate that for me! That’s not what I was asking!”

“So what are you asking?!” Steve asked, steadily keeping his eyes on the road, and not on Danny.

“You know what? I know that you’re emotionally retarded, so instead of me asking you what you felt about what happened last night, I’m going to tell you about what I thought. Okay? I enjoyed it, a lot. IF THE FACT THAT I ALSO CAME – INSIDE YOU – DIDN’T INDICATE TO YOU HOW MUCH I ENJOYED IT!!!” Danny ranted, then took a breath, “Goddamit Steven, I love you, okay? I loved what happened last night, I loved doing that to you, hope that one day you will do that to me, and want to do lots more of it!”

“What?” Steve asked.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘WHAT’?!” Danny roared “I thought I’d made that abundantly clear! What the hell is the matter with you? Were you not present when the Army issued you common sense?”

“So you mean… Wait, what? …. I thought” Steve said, struggling for words. He took a deep breath, then tried again, “But you said… I mean, I thought it was a one-time thing! You said it was a lesson, okay? And I got it, I’ve learnt the lesson, I’m good”

“What? What are you talking about?” Danny exclaimed.

“You said you’d teach me” Steve explained, “Because I didn’t get the whole… preparation thing. You said you’d teach me, and you even said – let the lesson begin”

“I don’t remember saying that” Danny responded, but thought about it, and suddenly it clicked. “Oh my god, you didn’t think that…. You’re such an idiot, Steve! I used that excuse to get you into bed!”

“What?” Steve asked eloquently.

“I’ve been trying to think of an excuse for a while and the whole sex toys thing… Steve, you’ve got to know that I’ve loved you for a long time” Danny sighed, “Do you… I mean… ”

“Wow, ladies and gentlemen, Danny Williams is speechless” Steve muttered, half in amusement.

“Would you stop it! I’m trying to tell you that I don’t regret what happened, and I’d like to do it again. I mean, I don’t think I could go back to just being friends” Danny explained.

“You want to be fuck buddies?” Steve asked.

“Oh my god, Steven!!! Is that what I said?! No! It isn’t! No, I want the whole kit and kaboodle, okay? I want to have a relationship with you” Danny told him, “Why do you have to make everything so hard? You know what? You haven’t even told me whether or not you enjoyed what we did last night! Why am I the only one pouring out my heart and soul right now?”

“Yeah, I enjoyed it” Steve told him.

“And is it something you could see yourself doing again?” Danny asked, then scrunched up his face and exclaimed, “Oh my god, see what you’ve turned me into?! I sound like a psychiatrist!!! Steven J McGarrett, do you want to be in a relationship with me?”

Steve glanced at Danny for a moment, then focussed back on the road, “Yeah”

“Wow, you sound so excited” Danny deadpanned, “See was that all that hard?”

“Danny, I thought it was a one-time thing, okay? You didn’t exactly make me think any different” Steve explained.

“Yeah, well you were wrong” Danny responded. 

The two men lapsed into silence for a while, then Danny broached the other topic that had him concerned, “Steve, the other thing – ”

“I know what you’re going to ask” Steve said quietly, “And the answer’s no, it wasn’t exactly my first time, but I don’t think the other time actually counted”

Danny nodded, “I thought something was up. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Yeah, no, I mean, sure” Steve started, “I was… We were… I mean, it’s classified”

“Of course it is” Danny assured him, “I’m not interested in what country you were in when it happened, okay?”

Steve nodded and gave him a small smile, “Yeah, okay. We were… somewhere… I volunteered for the enemy to capture me, we had to …it was the only way to… Anyway, they tried getting information out of me. When they got tired of physical means, they tried sexual ones”

“When you say ‘physical means’ you mean torture, right?” Danny clarified. “And then they raped you” Danny asked, but it was more of a statement.

“Danny, don’t go getting emotional or anything on me, okay. It was what it was” Steve responded.

“Yeah, and it was rape” Danny told him, “You know that, right? It wasn’t your fault”

“Danny” Steve said in warning, “Don’t”

“Did you even tell anyone?” Danny asked.

“Who was I going to tell, Danny?” Steve asked.

“So nobody knew that you were raped?” Danny asked in response.

“Would you stop saying that?!” Steve snapped.

“Why? Does it bother you?” 

“Yes! It does! And you’re making a bigger deal about this than needed. Okay, it was a physical injury that healed, same as any other” Steve responded.

“But it’s not the same” Danny told him.

Steve sighed, “Look, Joe made sure I got myself checked out, okay? He wouldn’t let me return to active duty until the shrink signed me off. Okay? So I’m all good”

Danny pursed his lips, at least satisfied that Steve had had some kind of initial care after his trauma. But he was still worried that the man continued to bottle it up, it was unhealthy. “Is that why you’ve never been with a man until last night?” Danny asked.

“Goddamit Danny, just drop it!” Steve exclaimed, “Look, I know that you just want to fix me, but I don’t need fixing, okay? It happened a long time ago, I’m over it. And yeah, last night has been the only time that…. I’ve been so deep in the closet…. And I didn’t even know how, okay? I didn’t know if it was something I wanted, and I didn’t want to just meet some random guy… Can we just forget I even said anything?”

“Okay” Danny finally agreed.

“Okay?” Steve asked, clearly confused.

“Yeah, okay. I mean, I’m not going to forget it in a hurry, but I’ll drop it. For now!” Danny told him, “Look, I’m not going to stop trying to fix you, so get used to it. Also, I love you”

Steve grinned, “I love you too”


End file.
